The Raven Of Gryffindor
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Raven Knight, she turns a few heads. Sure, she's shy because she hates attention, but you bite first, she'll get her revenge. She's in her sixth year and has to fight for her best friend. On top of that, the stress of school, relationships, rumors, and of course her ongoing feud with Professor Sprout. Will Raven be able to make it through her last two years at Hogwarts? Read/Review
1. Chapter 1 Raven Knight

**A.N Read and Review pwease *puppy dog eyes* (Also read below for some explanation of my disappearance and not-so-good writing)**

**DISCLAIMER: If you notice anything that belongs to J.K Rowling, .HERS. Other then that, I own everything, LIKE THE WORLD. MWUAHHAHA**

* * *

The Raven of Gryffindor

Chapter 1: Raven Knight

The sorting of Hogwarts started and everyone was paying close attention. There had been a rumor that some more Wotters, or Weasleys and Potters, were going to now be sorted.

Some students didn't care at all about it, others were all into the fame, others just wanted to see their siblings or family members be sorted.

The names continued on and on, people were cheering as their siblings got sorted, or random first years entered their house.

A name in particular caught a few glances.

"Knight, Raven."

Some people would find this funny, as one of the houses were Ravenclaw. To others though, this name was ancient. It had died out long ago and the descendants had been from Godric himself. Many who knew this fact curiously watched as a girl with fiery red hair walked up. She definitely had freckles as most could see, however if you were close enough you could see the girl had hazel, almost golden eyes.

The girl, Raven looked around nervously. She mounted the stool and plunked herself down on it. The hat wasn't even placed on her head, when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence, the hat had clearly never done this before. Raven felt a flush crawl on her face that everyone was staring wide-eyed at her.

Raven stepped off the stool and heard clapping from behind her. She cranes her neck and saw the Headmistress, McGonagall clapping loudly. The old witch smiled at Raven who, in turn, smiled back.

The hall was soon clapping loudly and Raven ducked her head, trotting to the Gryffindor table. People shook her hand, welcoming her. Even as the sorting continued, she could feel eyes on her.

However, Raven was quite grateful when other names took the attention away.

"Malfoy, Scorpious."

A boy with a pale face, green eyes and bleach blonde hair walked up to the stool. The hat wasn't placed on his head and went over his eyes. There was silence in the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat boomed after a minute or so.

There was some clapping. Raven rolled her eyes at them all, she felt a spark of sympathy for the boy and began clapping. She was the only Gryffindor. Slowly, a few others clapped as well.

A few names passed by again and people seemed to sit on the edges of their seats.

"Potter, Albus."

If heads weren't looking before, they were now. Everyone turned to look as Albus Potter walked up to the stool and the hat took his place on Albus's head.

Raven noticed he had ruffled black hair that looked like it couldn't be tamed and emerald-green eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

There was a silence again, except a shocked one. Slowly, people regained their composure and we're clapping and cheering again. Raven clapped too, a bit resigned. She didn't want to compete with the others who were screaming at the top of their longs. Particularly at the Slytherin table. Albus sat down glancing at the Gryffindors nervously before sitting across from Scorpious.

Raven felt a smile appear on the side of her face when the two shook hands and began to talk, in a friendly way.

A few more Sorting later, and some kids Raven didn't bother to speak to, another name stuck up. This was much to Ravens amusement.

"Weasley, Rose."

A girl with red hair, freckles and brown eyes, walked up to the stool and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Raven noticed the relief on Rose's face. There was obviously pressure to get in Gryffindor, well teasing pressure. Rose skipped down the steps, red-faced as everyone whooped for her. She sat down at the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting, the Headmistress stood up and did a speech. She then said a few words and food appeared across the tables. Raven dug in, while Rose turned to her.

"You Raven Knight?" she asked.

Raven glanced at Rose.

"Yup." she replied.

This was how their quiet and soon to change to not-so-quiet relationship started. Now, we shall skip ahead a few years. To year six I suppose.

* * *

**A.N Ok, so I have accidentally done something with Microsoft and it appears to have disappeared. So, my natural and most wonderful writing program has sadly run away from me. I have put up lost-and-found posters in the hopes of finding it again, but I have had no such luck. I really had this, Well, deep bond with it. When someone insulted it I'd hug it and say soothing words.**

**Basically, I have resorted to writing on my not so correcting and loving BlackBerry tablet where it thinks that so many words are wrong, like 'shoulder', or 'shoulders'. Then, it will believe that every paragraph I write actually starts with an 'And' and not an 'A'. I have to tame my tablet, le sigh.**

**Well, for those of you who love 'The Dragon Girl', I will have to put it off as my files are all on the computer and I am too lazy to re-write on here. **

**But, I have over twenty-five story ideas bouncing around in my head I just couldn't stay away from writing, it's like an addiction. I miss you all!**

**I Doubt you'll get much action in August because I'm quite busy...but it's on my tablet so...**

**Yes, anyway this Oc is not a part of my big series idea I have created. Which will be out and starting in October, maybe. Well, I talk to much!**

**Noodles my minions, agh! It corrected, I meant Toodles...**


	2. Chapter 2 Not-so-quiet-year

**A.N Well, hope guys understand from my last note, things are going to go BOOM! RAWR! I just felt like putting that. Heh.**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE, EXCEPT FOR COOKIES...THEY BELONG TO ME BECAUSE I LIKE TO EAT THEM. NOM.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The start of a not-so-quiet year

Raven's red hair flowed breezily behind her, her gold eyes shining brightly. She walked along briskly with a trunk at her hand and a cat sitting on her shoulder. The cat, was an orange color with bright yellow eyes that surveyed everyone. Muggles, non-magic folk, stared at her. It was an odd sight to see, a girl with a cat sitting on her shoulder that had eyes which matched.

Raven payed no mind to their staring, after all, she didn't need to. Her destination did not include acting normal, and Raven was set to it.

She arrived between the platforms ten and nine at the train station, Kings Cross. Waiting, Raven glanced at her cat who rubbed his head against hers. Raven smiled and scratched his ears.

"Raven, dear!" a voice called.

Raven quickly turned and glanced at the caller. It was her mother, who wore black hair and bright blue eyes. Her mother was trying to pull along two trunks. Two boys sat on them laughing and talking. Raven walked over, glaring.

"Honestly you two!" she growled in her Scottish accent.

The two looked up and saw Raven. They quivered under her growl, after all, Raven had a terrible temper.

"Letting Mum do all the work! I know for a fact you can pull them on your own." She exclaimed. "Get up Felix and Oliver."

The two boys who were identical with their auburn hair, noses, cheeks and freckles, had different eyes. Felix, had blue eyes while Oliver had hazel. They were both starting their second year at Hogwarts.

Felix and Oliver grumbled, picking up their trunks. Raven turned to her mum who looked relieved.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Coming with Derwin still, said he'd meet us on the platform.." Here mum replied.

Derwin was their younger sister, unlike the twins and Raven with their red hair, Derwin had their mum's black hair and blue eyes. The only feature that was like dad on her, was her freckles.

"Ah, well come on then." Ravenclaw said gesturing to the twins.

The twins rolled their eyes and followed Raven. Raven straightened out her cart which she had placed her trunk on, and ran towards the barrier. She nearly crashed into a figure whom She recognized.

"Sorry Al." Raven said moving her cart away so it didn't smack him.

"It's alright." Albus replied, he seemed nervous.

Albus Potter had grown way taller than he once was as a boy, he stood half a foot taller than Raven. Raven heard the twins coming through and leapt out of the way, dragging Al with her.

"Sorry about that." Raven smiled. "The twins would've crashed into you, cause a scene."

Al simply nodded, looking away.

"You alright?" Raven asked him.

"What? Oh-yea, m'fine." Al shrugged.

"Ok." Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"I got to say bye to my parents." Al told her quickly.

"See you around then." Raven said waving.

"See you." Al smiled.

"Oi! Raven!" shouted Felix.

"Stop talking to your boyfriend!" Oliver shouted also.

Al turned red while he walked away, as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you two, you act like five year olds." she sighed.

"We could be-" Felix started.

"In disguise." Oliver ended.

"Right, like five year olds are any dumber than you." Raven said with a smirk.

"Yea I know-Hey!" Felix yelled.

Raven laughed and there mum came through. Raven saw a figure in the distance, well two figures. She started towards them.

"Oi! Dad! Derwin!" she yelled.

The two looked towards her. Mr. Knight or 'Sir' Knight as they joked about, had short red hair and golden-hazel eyes. This meant that Raven was the replica of her father, except for the obvious differences.

The two walked towards Raven with bright smiles. Well, Derwin's was more of a grimace. She was obviously nervous.

"Ready for a new year?" Raven's dad asked.

"You bet." Raven grinned.

"I'll pass." her dad laughed.

The rest of the family came, everyone glanced at Derwin. She would be the last in the family to go. Also, she was usually bouncy up until now.

"Ok, I'm going to take you three to find out where we can put our trunks." Raven told the other kids.

They all nodded and Picked up their trunks. Raven glanced over her shoulder. She smiled at her parents.

"I'll bring them straight back after!" she called.

Then, she followed her other siblings to the luggage cart. Raven turned to the others.

"You all have your carry-on bags?" she asked.

They nodded and showed their book-bags and satchels. Raven turned and lifted each trunk up to the luggage cart. She then looked at the twins.

"You two, go and talk to Mum. I'm going to talk to Derwin." she said.

"Sure we can trust you?" asked Oliver.

"Positive." Raven snapped.

The twins grinned, then ran towards their parents. Raven turned to Derwin and smiled at her nervous face. She knelt down next to Derwin.

"What's the matter Dee?" Raven asked her, using her nickname.

"I'm very nervous about the sorting." Derwin sighed.

"Everyone always is squirt." Raven said ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"Yea, but what if I'm not placed in Gryffindor?" Derwin asked.

"Then, that house will have gained another great witch." Raven told her.

"What if it's Slytherin? The twins told me it's where the evil and mean go." Derwin said worried.

"Did they?" Raven gritted her teeth. "Well, I have quite a few Friends in Slytherin and they're not evil nor mean. They're the kindest people I've ever met."

"Really?" asked three voices, including Derwin.

Raven looked up to see Scorpious and Albus. Raven grinned at them.

"Really." She told them. "Derwin, these two are some Slytherins."

"Nice to meet you Derwin." Scorpious said.

"You too." Derwin squeaked.

"Twins again, see ya later you two. Mum and dad will be wondering where we'd gone off to." Raven told them.

Soon, Raven was hugging her parents goodbye and warning the twins one last time to not bother their sister.

"Where do I go?" Derwin asked once they were on the train.

Raven glanced around then walked up to a random compartment. She opened the door and a kid who was sitting alone jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. It was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"You a first year?" Raven asked.

The boy nodded slowly.

"Good!" Raven smiled and pushed Derwin in. "Go and make friends."

Then she shut the compartment door and went on her way. Raven found a lone compartment and sat down inside it. She pulled out a snitch and let it go. Most people thought Raven hated Quidditch, in truth, she secretly loved it. Raven had been practicing all the time really. She just didn't want to be forced to do Quidditch. She was afraid to disappoint people, or gain the attention.

Raven also pulled out a book and caught the snitch whenever it came close. Her cat watched it, staring at the ball. Soon, he finally leapt off of Raven and curled up beside her.

The door burst open and Raven quickly grabbed the snitch. She shoved it in her pocket and turned as her cat ran around the compartment, hissing in fright.

A girl with ruffled red hair, freckles and brown eyes stood at the door. She was staring at Raven's hands.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Nothing." Raven replied shaking her head.

"It certainly wasn't nothing, show me!" the girl demanded.

"Knock it off Rose!" Raven said holding up her hands to show nothing.

However, it was a bad moment to as Rose sprang for Raven's pocket. The sudden movement when Raven tried to swipe Rose's hand away, made the snitch fall out. It started to flutter around the compartment. Raven sighed and fell back into her seat with her hands in her pockets. Rose watched the snitch for a moment before turning to Raven.

"Do you-Do you play?" she asked.

"Might as well tell you, always have." Raven said shrugging. "Play seeker and any other position but-"

Raven reached up with one arm and grabbed the snitch.

"Seeker is what I'm best at." she finished.

"You can try out for the team! There is an open seeker position now!" Rose squealed.

"Don't really want to." Raven told her.

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"You know how I hate attention, but I guess I'm afraid of disappointment." Raven said.

"Honestly Raven? I bet you could beat all the other seekers out there!" Rose reassured her.

Raven stuck out her tongue.

"I'll think about it." she told Rose.

Rose sat down across from Raven. She sorted through her book-bag and then pulled out a piece of parchment. Raven looked at it curiously.

"O.W.L.'s" Rose announced.

"Oh!" Raven said.

Then, she started to rummage through her own bag. Raven pulled out her own and handed it to Rose who read aloud:

"Dear Miss Raven Emily Knight,

These are your OWL exam results, and will tell you which NEWT classes you will be allowed to attend next school year. If you received an A, E or O, you received an OWL, and if you receive a P or a D then you have failed that exam and receive nothing. Here are your results…

Charms-

Transfiguration- (O)utstanding

Herbology- (A)cceptable

Defence Against The Dark Arts- (O)utstanding

Muggle Studies- (E)xceeds Expectations

Potions- (E)xceeds Expectations

Care Of Magical Creatures- (O)utstanding

Divination- (E)xeeds Expectations

History Of Magic- (P)oor

Astronomy- (O)utstanding"

Rose looked up and grinned.

"That's great Rav!" Raven glared at her. "Eight Owls!"

Raven smiled and glanced at Rose's

"I can't believe I actually passed Herbology. History Of Magic, I saw it coming." she said and took Rose's paper. "Wow! You got all O's, except for Transfiguration and Astronomy, you got A's."

Raven then grinned at Rose.

"Twelve Owls, Twelve! If you took Divination you could've gotten even more!" Raven exclaimed.

Rose blushed at the compliments.

"Thanks, but Divination is a rubbish subject." She said with the roll of her eyes.

"True, but it's fun mocking her and making up the stories." Raven said with a shrug. "So, how's Cathy and Emmaline?"

Raven wrinkled her nose at the two name's. It was a common fact that Raven hated Cathy Spencer and Emmaline Vance, they had been rude to her since the first day. The two had first, insulted her, then injured her old cat that had died a year after. The two had been in the hospital wing for weeks. Cathy was a Gryffindor and Emmaline a snooty Ravenclaw. The two were in Rose and Raven's year, and had dragged Rose into their 'group'. Cathy and Emmaline held most of the fan clubs in Hogwarts and were your natural idiotic girly girls. They were practically barbies, wearing packed on make-up wherever they went. It disgusted Raven to no end.

Rose often stopped their fights and was the closest best friend Raven had. Raven hung out around different people every day but no one was really close to her except Rose.

"Raven, please just try and get along with them." Rose begged.

Raven looked at her, appalled. She laughed a humorless laughter.

"Right, the day I get along with them is the day hell freezes over." she said.

"Just ignore them then?" Rose asked pleadingly.

"I make no promises, I won't pick the fights unless they do." Raven told her and looked out the window.

Raven's cat curled onto her lap, and Raven scratched him. She then turned to Rose.

"Before _they _come and get you, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Pretty normal, did Quidditch. We got to go visit Uncle Charlie in Romania though!" Rose said.

"Really? How were the dragons?" Raven asked.

"They were so big and majestic! I loved it. How was yours?" Rose asked in return.

"Oh, you know, pulling pranks around the house. Got to finally become an animagus, the usual." Raven said non-chalantly.

"You-" Rose started to sputter.

But the door opened and a few girls were standing there. Two glared at Raven and sort of at Rose.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Cathy exclaimed.

"We were looking all over for you." Emmaline nodded.

"And to think, you're sitting with such filth!" Cathy said.

Raven just glanced at them with her hands behind her head.

"Not my fault my cat rolled in the mud." Raven said.

"Well, both of you are dirty filth, tomboys and the like." Cathy growled.

Raven put on and over joyed face as she stood up.

"You finally found out what my cat is! I thought you were blind!" she exclaimed.

"Well, at least we're smarter than you." Emmaline rolled her eyes.

Raven let out a cruel laugh and clapped slowly. Heads were peaking out at the fight that was beginning. Everyone was taking bets on who would win.

"Yea, smarter when you force Rose to do your work." Raven said as Rose turned red.

Cathy and Emmaline turned to Rose.

"You told?!" they both shrieked.

"No, spare the drama you thick-headed gits. I have my ways of figuring things out." Raven motioned to her cat.

Cathy smirked.

"You speak to cats? Well, we always new you were a freak." She said.

"Au Contraire young skank-" A few people gasped. "You see, my cat is quite rare. He is from the Golden Leaf line."

Everyone stared at Raven blankly. Raven sighed muttering 'Thick headed gits' under her breathe.

"The Golden Leaf line is of rare animals who have magical abilities and are extremely loyal to their owners. Now, The Golden Leaf line are animals that are born in different shapes. Mine, is a cat. They form a bond to only people pure of heart." Raven smiled at her cat. "They are like Phoenixs, they'll stand by your side forever. You can tell by their colors."

Then she turned to Cathy and Emmaline.

"Back to the smart comment, you didn't even know what I was talking about." Raven said. "And we were clearly were told to study them in fourth year."

"You-you didn't give us time to respond." Emmaline said indignantly.

"Oh, so that was the problem. Well, what is their favorite food?" Raven asked crossing her arm and glaring at the Ravenclaw. However, it was Cathy who answered.

"Mice." Cathy said proudly.

Raven turned to Cathy and smirked.

"Wrong once again dearest Cathy." she said. "That is only for my cat, the Golden Leaf line however, enjoys any food depending on their animal. Honestly you two, your just proving yourself more wrong."

Cathy and Emmaline glared at Raven, before turning and dragging Rose with them. Clapping arose from the compartments as people congratulated Raven who just grinned and returned to her own compartment.

The rest of the time things went along piece fully, nothing interesting really happened. Raven stood up when the train slowed down and her cat leapt onto her shoulder. Raven scratched it with a grin. She walked over to the carriages and spotted the Thestrals. Raven smiled at them, patting one before entering the carriage.

The only reason she could see them was because she had been sitting with her grandpa when he was dying. He had fallen down the stairs and she was completely alone. He had looked at her, caressed her cheek then dropped his head with eyes half closed. Raven had been six when it had happened. Screaming had been an understatement.

Raven didn't even notice the others who entered the carriage. She was too busy with her thoughts, thinking about her grandfather's death. Someone though, broke her thoughts.

"Raven?"

Raven looked at the owner of the voice. It was Al.

* * *

**A.N Yes, I truly felt like leaving it as a pointless cliffhanger. Well, this is a pretty long chapter, though not by much. I hope to do it until she leaves seventh year or something, which will probably concluded into thirty-something chapters. Today, we got tornado warnings...so I took my tablet and hugged it. So much work! And you're being tamed!**

**Yes, it is the truth. If you have cookies, they belong to me, no exceptions! 'Chocolate Chip or Peanut Butter only' because I don't trust any others unless it has chocolate. Wow, I spend all my time reading fanfics now. Where did my life go?!**

**Well anyway, I'm happy to get this moving again. The way I do this is write as I go along, after all, this is just a small story compared to my big series. 'Aggh!' Please help me! I have the boredom of summer disease! HEEEELLLPPPP!**

**G'day all of you wonderful people!**

**Read/Review!**

**Au Contraire- WAIT? Do I really have to do this? I mean, really. All of you are uneducated from the arts of speaking nonsense and having sharp-wit tongues! Or, you just failed. I actually belong in the nonsense category... I have no quick-wit. *dies*. Imagine my friends, I feel sorry that they have to put up wig me. Ahhh! Correction again. WHHYY?**

**Oh, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Out in The Open

**A.N Around 1,892 words put into this chapter, I feel proud.**

**DISCLAIMER: So, well, awkward pause. Ok, here we go. ALL THINGS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO ROWLING, OTHERWISE IT IS ALL MINE! Whoo! Breathe me, breathe!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Out in the Open

_"Raven?"_

_Raven turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Al._

"Yea?" Raven asked uncomfortably.

Everyone was staring at her with gazes that wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.

"You alright?" Al asked with a frown.

"Fine, just thinking." Raven waved it away.

Al decided to drop it and turned to speak to his other friends about Quidditch. One was Scorpious who was playing it cool by commenting a sarcastic remark here and there.

The second was Alexander Wood who was a Gryffindor whom played the position chaser, he obviously was into it as his whole family were all Quidditch freaks. Alexander had spiked dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

The third boy was Damian Crowley. He had Flat and sort of messy dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. He was a Ravenclaw and rolled his eyes at the others immatureness.

A girl sat beside Damian and Scorpious. she had dark brown hair that was in a braid. Her Grey eyes stared down at a book with a glare. It was Dellanor Malfoy, younger sister of Scorpious, also in Gryffindor like Raven. It had been a shocker to everyone, even Scorpious, when Dellanor had been sorted into Gryffindor. Dellanor had slowly been accepted and floated around to different groups, speaking to them. Her closest friend was in a different carriage as it was a tradition for the two Malfoy's to sit together. I was happy Dellanor had at least one friend, most of the girls in her year were brats.

"I'm going to help James find a seeker this year and they will meet your match." Alexander said indignantly.

"Right, like anyone could match me, I'm the best Hogwarts seeker out there!" Al cockily said.

Suddenly, Alexander's head sprung up, doing a 'ah ha!' moment. This sometimes went on as a rant or an explain of play by-play strategies he should tell James. All the guys groaned while Dellanor looked up, amusement dancing on her face. Alex turned to her exclaiming,

"Would you know any great seekers? You know everyone!"

"Maybe..." Dellanor said, but her eyes lingered over to Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. Dellanor smirked at her and winked before turning back to the boy's conversation. Raven frowned for a second, then turned back to thinking about the new year.

Nothing more interesting happened the rest of the ride except for a few wrestling matches between the boys. Raven leaped out of the carriage and strolled up to the castle. Her cat stuck by her side, hissing at teachers who came to take him away.

The two soon arrived into the Great Hall and Raven took her place at the Gryffindor table. She sat away from Cathy's black hair, round face clouded with makeup and vicious pale blue eyes. Raven saw more and more students pile in, some sat around her. Suddenly, a boy with messy red hair and blue eyes sat in front of her and Raven grinned. The boy rolled his eyes at Raven.

"'Ello Hugo," Raven started but The red-haired boy broke into.

"Listen, I'm here just to see if you could help me with Quidditch?" Hugo asked. "I know you don't play but-"

"I do." Raven inserted quickly.

Hugo looked at her with wide-eyes.

"YOU DO?!" he shouted.

Heads swiveled around into the two's direction and Raven sunk into her chair, groaning and her face turning red.

"Did you have to yell?" she asked.

"I know, the attention thing, sorry." Hugo said sheepishly.

Hugo was a Weasley, he had all the traits. The red hair, freckles, nosiness, you name it. He was in his fourth year and was Rose's little brother. Since Rose was always sticking her face in books, or around Cathy and Emmaline group, he came to me for advice or help.

"So?" Hugo asked.

"Huh?" Raven asked shaking her head.

Hugo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was asking what position you played." he said.

"Honestly, your older sister does that enough, and look who she's hanging out with." Raven snorted referring to his rolling of eyes.

"Well?" Hugo prodded, ignoring her comment.

"Seeker, but I don't really mind any other position." Raven waved away. "And I know already there is a seeker spot open. No need to pester me."

Hugo closed his mouth, he was just about to tell her exactly that. Raven could tell too and she sighed loudly.

"Weasley's." she said under her breath.

"OI!" a voice said from beside her.

Raven looked over and rubbed her eyes, letting out a moan. Another person came and he had flashy red hair, dark skin, blue eyes and freckles. He was being followed by a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. Raven turned to them, with a glare.

"Yes Fred?" she asked.

"We," The red-haired boy paused dramatically. "Have a favor."

"What, then?" Raven sighed.

"We need you, to ask Rose to stop the fan clubs from following us." James said seriously.

Raven started to laugh, how could you stop them? They were 'in love's as they claimed, with most of the Wotters.

"We are serious Raven." James rolled his eyes.

"You know my name?" Raven stopped laughing and looked at him questionably.

"Well, yeah. You hang about with tons of people and Al-erm, never mind." James shook his head.

Raven seemed to not notice and simply nodded. Then, she glanced at Fred.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Well, we could humiliate Cathy and Emmaline in front of the student body." Fred bargained.

"Deal." Raven said with agreement.

The two shook hands before Fred and James left. Hugo left to sit with a few of his friends, when the Great Hall doors opened.

Raven cranes her neck and spotted her sister standing close to a blonde haired boy. Raven smiled as she saw Derwin had made a friend. They lined up at the front of the hall where Professor Longbottom now stood. He held a hat up in one hand while a scroll in the other. He told the first years what to do, then let the scroll open. The sorting had begun.

A few names passed and Derwin bit her lip. She looked at the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy whom had become her friend. It had all started when Raven had pushed her into a random compartment.

_Derwin's P.O.V _

_"You a first year?" I heard my sister ask._

_I peaked around Raven to see a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy. I was curious at what my sister was playing at._

_"Good!" Raven said happily, before shoving me in._

_Then, she shut the door on me! I'm going to tell mummy! She is supposed to take care of me. I glared at the compartment door, she'd left me alone with a complete stranger. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and jumped. I let out a squeak and heard laughter from the boy. I whirled around and glared at him. He slowly quieted down and looked at me warily._

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he exclaimed. "I just found it funny because-"_

_"It's alright." I interrupted._

_The boy looked around, wide-eyed._

_"I never knew witches and wizards existed!" he said._

_I smiled softly at him._

_"Are you a muggle-born then?" I asked._

_He nodded and looked down._

_"You can laugh, there was this one kid who did that when I told him." he said._

_I looked at him alarmed and angry._

_"What?!" I exclaimed. "I'll tell my brothers! They'll be able to-"_

_"No, please don't. I don't want to get in trouble." the boy sighed._

_I nodded then sat down, realizing I hadn't yet._

_"I'm Derwin Knight." I introduced myself._

_"Jack Lewis." he said with a small smile._

_"Want me to tell you about our world Mr. Lewis?" I asked._

_"It would be a pleasure Miss Knight." Jack grinned._

_We both burst into laughter and giggles._

Third P.O.V

Jack turned to Derwin and grinned reassuringly. She smiled at him and turned to the front as Professor Longbottom continued. Derwin felt a squeeze on her hand and looked at Jack. The hat yelled a random House for another student.

"Knight, Derwin."

A few whispers broke out when Derwin stepped up to the stool. People were wondering about the red hair, why was it black instead?

Derwin nervously sat on the stool and as the hat went over her eyes, her mind was racing. What was going to happen? She had heard her siblings had been sorted quick as a wink, before the hat could be placed on their heads. What about her?

_'Ah, comparing yourself to your siblings.' _a voice whispered in her ear.

Derwin jumped. Where was the voice coming from?

_'Curious too, you would make a good Ravenclaw.' _the voice continued.

Then, Derwin realized where the voice was coming from, her head! She wondered if her conscience was speaking.

_'I am the hat, thought you would at least figure that out. Not Ravenclaw and...let's have a bit of fun. Shall we? Not Hufflepuff, wanted revenge before meeting. You certainly are brave, courageous, like the rest of your family.' The hat mused._

Derwin perked up at this.

_'Gryffindor then?' _she thought back.

_'Yes, yes, you'd have a great future in..SLYTHERIN!' _the hat shouted the last part.

Derwin sat there, dazed at first. The hat...what? She felt it lifted off her head. Derwin knew the hall was silent, quite quiet really. Then, Jack started to clap. She could hear three other hands clapping too. Derwin smiled at Jack and spotted her siblings clapping. She ran down to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Hey Derwin!" a voice called.

Derwin looked down the table and spotted two of Raven's friends, Scorpious and Al. The two made room for her to sit. Derwin smiled shyly at the two, before plunking down.

"Thanks." She said.

"No Problem little Knight. Always welcome around here." Scorpious grinned.

"Are all Slytherins as nice as you?" Derwin asked with wide-eyes.

"We win some, we lose some. Like every other house. Raven got into a fight with one of her dorm mates on the train." Al said with a shrug.

"I hope she didn't give them a black eye." Derwin said eyeing her sister who was petting her cat, Egan.

Al snorted and Scorpious let out a light laugh.

"Raven? Give a black eye? Since when would she result to muggle fighting?" Scorpious snickered.

"She always uses her wand." Al said.

"Oh, well back home when we all play Quidditch..." Derwin's eyes widened and she shut her mouth quickly.

She had promised her sister she wouldn't give it away. Al and Scorpious looked at her curiously, but Derwin's attention went back to the sorting.

"Lewis, Jack."

Derwin watched as Jack walked up quickly and sat down. Her heart beat quickly, waiting for Him to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

Derwin's heart sunk slightly. Out of all the houses, Gryffindors and Slytherins were the ones on the rockiest terrain. Jack placed the hat down and looked at Derwin. He let out a small smile, before heading to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**A.N Yay for Derwin! She gets a chance to have a P.O.V! And Jack, he's an adorably shy kid who is best friends with Derwin immediately. I'm shipping them, now. Can I ship my own Oc's? I think so... Dack, Deck, Jarwin, Jerwin, Jacin. Tell me!**

**Egan- irish for 'little fire'**

**I didn't explain looks of people, or go into detail much about a few things, I might've skipped it. Please, please, tell me what I might be missing! Thanks!**

**Please inform me if you feel I'm taking situations too quickly and not putting enough feeling in.**

**So tired, so,.,. *Drops and sleeps***

**Read/Review my little walruses!**


	4. Chapter 4 Woe Is Me

**Raven: Herbology sucks**

**Me: I quite agree**

**Raven: At least I can speak to you about my sorrows, Rose will just shove her nose in her book. I swear, it's like her face IS a book, which is quite amusing when there's a bloodied up vampire face on the front.**

**Rose: Hey!**

**Raven: Momma Bird Alert! I wasn't here!**

**Me: Ok...**

**Rose: And you! I'm quite disappointed! Not putting a DISCLAIMER letting the readers know everything they recognize belongs to J.K Rowling!**

**Me: *cowers* I-I- the House Elves are calling! *scampers off***

**Rose: And House Elves! They need their freedom, they need their...*walks off***

**Whew! Well, there ya go! A new chappy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Woe is Me

Third Person P.O.V

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The Gryffindors year six girls dormitories was quiet, or up until now at least. The only movement was the breathing of sleeping girls.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Our view rests upon the bed with an orange cat lying at the end of a wrapped bundle, while a trunk lies underneath with the initials R and K.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A hand reached out slowly out of the depths of blankets upon this bed, towards the table it reached. Slowly, the hand raised up and...

_Beep! Beep! Be-__**WHAM!**_

The bundle sat up as the cat at the end of the bed screeched loudly, racing around the room, under and over beds.

"AH!" a scream was heard.

Back to the bed, with the bundle of blankets, hands reached up and pulled them down, revealing a disheveled Raven. Her hair was sticking up in certain places and her hazel eyes tired surveyed the dorm. She spotted the scene in front of her, with her cat hissing at someone on top of their bed.

Raven grinned, she watched the figure who's eyes peaked out in pure terror. Raven looked at her cat and whistled.

The cat stopped hissing and turned his head, pricking his ears. The cat gave a simple 'meow', flick of his tail, before he simply walked over to Raven.

The pale blue eyes in the bed glared at Raven, whom was cooing and congratulating her cat. Raven turned and smirked at Cathy.

"Morning Spencer." she said.

Cathy continued to glare at Raven, whom just got up and walked into the shower. Today, was going to be a long day.

Raven took her book bag and glanced at Egan.

"You be a good kitty, if you can, and find yourself something to do today." she told him.

Egan, gave a slight nod, as if he understood and leapt off her bed where he had been watching her. He trotted through the door and out of the common room.

Raven smiled and then followed after him, on her way to breakfast. She walked down the halls, taking a secret passage way her cat had found. Egan truly did love pleasing Raven, he enjoyed finding things which would help her and Raven loved how he tried. It was something she found so adorable about him, even though she said he could do whatever he wanted, Egan would still try.

Raven sighed, happy and content at the moment. She walked out of the secret passage quietly and snuck towards the Great Hall. Hoping to not gain attention, she slipped into the shadows as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. There were only four students in there at the moment including herself. Half of the staff table was full.

She plunked herself down upon it and bashed her head on the table, groaning. Only now, did she realize how tired she really was. Raven propped her head up on the table and stared at a spoon sleepily. She probably had done this for a bit too long as when she refocused, since someone was waving their hand in her face, the hall was nearly full. She opened her eyes wide and looked around quickly. Laughter came from next to her.

"How long were you staring at that spoon?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Raven replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yea, just really tired." Raven said.

"Clearly." Rose rolled her eyes looking back at her breakfast.

Raven grabbed some bacon and toast. Rose looked at her, still concerned. Raven glanced at Rose's suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just aren't piling on food that much." Rose said.

"I'm never that hungry at breakfast Rose." Raven stated. "You may have been hanging around you're family too much."

Rose simply shrugged and mumbled an 'I guess' before dropping it.

Breakfast continued on quietly and schedules started to be handed out. Professor Longbottom walked up to both Rose and Raven.

"Miss Rose Weasley." he said, smiling at her.

Rose grinned at him as the paper floated over.

"Thanks Professor Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom nodded at her and the papers shuffled a bit more.

"Miss Raven Knight."

The paper floated over to Raven.

"Thanks Professor."

He nodded and walked on.

"Look at my schedule!" Raven groaned.

**Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

**6:30am ****–**** 8:00am Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast **

**8:05am ****–**** 9:20am Herbology CMC Free DADA Transfiguration **

**9:25am ****–**** 10:40am Charms DADA Herbology Transfiguration Free**

**10:45am ****–**** 12:00pm Muggle Studies Muggle Studies Herbology Charms CMC**

**12:05pm ****–**** 1:50pm Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch**

**1:55pm ****–**** 3:10pm Potions Transfiguration Potions Free Charms**

**3:15pm ****–**** 4:30pm DADA Transfiguration Potions Divination DADA**

**6:00pm ****–**** 8:30pm Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner**

**10:00pm ****–**** 11:15pm - Astronomy - Astronomy -**

"What's so bad about that?" Rose asked curiously.

"No Transfiguration!" Raven sighed.

"So...?" Rose asked, confused.

"My dear child!" Raven said turning to Rose. "This is a VERY distressing matter!"

"Erm, how?" Questioned Rose.

"Woe is Me! Woe is Me!" Raven sighed.

Rose was becoming quite impatient.

"What?" she asked.

"No Transfiguration!" Raven cried.

She made a mock-sad face.

"It shall be a day of despair." she said. "No lucky Transfiguration!"

"Oh shut up, would you?" Rose asked, smiling.

Raven merely stuck her tongue out and then continued to rant on about not having transfiguration. Rose found this quite amusing and felt guilty about feeling slightly impatient when it was really just Raven being Raven.

It was Rose though, who dragged Raven out of her rant and dragged her off for Herbology with the other students.

Raven, hated Herbology, she just hated plants really as she was sort of terrified after nearing the Whomping Willow in her first year. It had ended with a broken arm and Professor Sprout disliking Raven ever since as Raven wanted revenge on the Willow. **(A.N I was writing this and then I remembered It was Neville who was the herbology professor so Professor Sprout is just a step-in just in case Professor Longbottom was sick or busy and also she takes care of the first and second years.)** Raven herself didn't know how Sprout let her even pass. Her thoughts were on Professor Longbottom for the answer.

However, Raven was glad she wasn't Rose whom had her schedule packed full and barely anytime for breathing space. Raven knew she would never be able to handle that as she treasured her sleep very dearly.

They reached Herbology and Sprout was just letting everyone in. Raven and Sprout locked eyes, they glared at each other as she walked by. Rose noticed and rolled her eyes as she put on her gloves.

"Grow up Raven."

"But Sprout was glaring too and she's who knows how old!" Raven exclaimed.

"It's _Professor_ Sprout Raven. Plus, it's better to not know the age of your teacher, I don't know how you would act." Rose said.

"Ye of little faith." Raven grumbled as she put on her gloves aggressively.

Rose rolled her eyes at Raven and glanced at Professor Longbottom. The Professor was thanking Professor Sprout before she left to attend the first years.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts and Herbology." Professor Longbottom started.

He was starting his infamous beginning-of-the year speech. Raven groaned and hit her head on the desk.

"Woe is Me." she sighed.

* * *

**This is so short! I'm really sorry! I'm just stressed after getting a week late into school with my homework piling up...and eating food...I have nearly no time...ergh! Anywho! I'll try to write more on weekends and I'm again sorry for presenting this late but...I went to the U.K! *Does happy dance* ...It was alot of fun and Harry potterness.**

**Ok, I'm glad I got this out, even if the chapter isn't very important. It was going to be a big chapter, but I kind of thought about ending it in a funny way so a longer chapter is promised for next! This chapter, is just a schedule basically and a lead on to the next.**

**Credit for Schedule goes to the Hogwarts: A New Dawn website. (I changed it up a bit though)**

**Thanks for reading my little sugar pies, I'm very tired so I'm going to hit the sack. Erm, not a potato sack or anything...Not funny, I know. My hilarity is dragging down from stress.**

**Well! Review and Follow, if you dare, for my next chapter**

**Tatta my pumpkin pasties,**

**Me (Or Lupe)**


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts is home

**A.N Sorry about not writing...**

**Me: Well hello!**

**Raven: Geez mate, you really should write more, I bet everyone misses me.**

**Me: Right...**

**Rose: Hey all!**

**Raven: Where did you come from?!**

**Rose: Well, the author sort of wrote me in here...**

**Raven: Yea yea, whatever.**

**Me: Speaking of writing...**

**Rose: Oh yes, speaking of writing, Raven, did you finish that History paper?**

**Me: Guys?**

**Rose: Raven! You copied right out of the book! Put a DISCLAIMER that everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling!**

**Me: ROSE BLOODY WEASLEY! I really need to write!**

**Rose: *face turns red* right sorry.**

**Me: Finally! Well, here are some more adventures of Raven!**

**Raven: *mutters* I don't even take History anymore**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Hogwarts is home_

Raven was muttering get obscenities under her breathe and Rose looked at her, amused. They had been assigned a rather poisonous plant and _of course_ the plant went and exploded it's poison on her.

Needless to say, Raven tripped over a potted plant full of some devil's snare which woke them up in a way, wrapping itself around Raven, nearly choking her. Of course, Professor Longbottom being the kind man he was, let Raven go with just a warning.

"I swear, I'll bloody cut down every single bloody plant I see."

"That's cheerful." Rose said.

"It would do you good to shut up." Raven muttered.

Rose just rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing she would always try to get the upper hand if she herself responded.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, Charms was pretty simple, well, Raven messed up a cheering spell a day sent it straight towards Hufflepuff Daphne Tucker who started bouncing around the room, talking real fast. In Muggle Studies, Raven yelled out how amazing Muggles were for being able to do all those things.

Now, Rose and Raven sat down for lunch in the Great Hall. Raven was digging into some Shepard's Pie happily. She loved Shepard's Pie more than anything. Rose stared at her, in amusement and disgust.

"You know, your very much like my family with their eating habits."

Raven looked up, a piece of meat from the pie fell off her fork as she was about to eat it. Rose rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere, when a flying to swan came straightaway her face!

Rose ducked and it landed on Raven's head, unbeknownst to her. When Rose snatched it off her head, Raven looked warily at her.

"What was that for?"

However, when Raven asked, it came out like 'Waj 'as mat kord?'. Rose being in a family wig atrocious eating habits had long ago learned how to understand the language of the 'mouthfulled'.

"A note landed on your head, and I'm pretty sure you would have gotten your disgusting hands onto it." Rose responded, opening the swan.

"OI!" Raven said. "My hands aren't...oh."

For indeed, Raven's hands were covered in Shepard's Pie. Rose wrinkled her nose and looked down at the note. Rose soon looked up and addressed Raven who was busy wiping her hands on a second year's robes.

"Listen, Cathy and Emmaline asked me to join them for Potions this year."

Raven looked at Rose seriously.

"I didn't know they could actually create a swan! This should go in the history books!" she exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes and let out a glare at Raven.

"Oh, I so want their autographs now! Rose, please ask them! They are my hero's!" Raven said dreamily.

"Cathy and Em didn't actually make it, Daphne did." Rose said.

"Oh." Raven muttered. "That poor 'Puff, facing the wrath of Cathy and Emmaline."

"Well, I'm going to go and talk to them." Rose said, picking up her books.

"Goodbye my dearest Rosie! See you later!" Raven waved.

However, Rose didn't respond so Raven wondered if she was mad at her. Usually Rose would make-up with Raven by the next meal, but since Raven had nothing else to do, she wanted to find out. Raven searched the Great Hall for one of the very few who would know. Then she spotted him, quickly she jogged over and placed herself at his table.

"Hey Scorp!" Raven greeted cheerfully.

"Hi...Raven." Scorpious frowned.

"Hello Al!" Raven said, turning to the boy next to her.

"Hi." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpious asked.

"Really appreciate it Scorp." Raven replied dryly.

"I think he meant 'Why are you not with Rose?'" Al said quickly.

Raven shrugged in response.

"I was wondering about whether Rose was angry at me or not."

"Why? She usually makes up with you by the end of the day." Al asked curiously.

"I know, I'm just..."

"Bored?" Al asked, amused.

"Well yea." Raven said.

"You can come with us to potions." Al offered.

"Fine! I shall! You two shall escort me." she said, pulling Al up by one arm and dragging him away.

"We barely ate any lunch!" Scorpious protested.

"Live with it Malfoy." Raven said over her shoulder.

When they got out into the hall, Scorpious caught up with the two as Raven had stopped. She offered both of her arms to the two. Both took it as she had glared at them, daring them not to.

Soon, Raven was happily dragging them along towards the all too familiar dungeons as the other two kept glancing at each other.

The three entered the potions classroom where the old Professor, Slughorn looked up. He was quite old, but decided not to go into retirement.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss Knight and Mister Malfoy." he said. "I have decided to assign potions partners this year as it will help you learn to work with others in future careers."

Raven sighed as she spotted the students surrounding the wall on the far-side, knowing that was where the list was posted. She walked towards it, bringing the two Slytherin's with her.

Raven pushed through the crowd and saw Rose glaring at the list with utter hatred. Raven followed her line of sight, and found her name.

_Rose Weasley-Scorpious Malfoy_

_Row three, table two_

Scorpious and Rose didn't get along and Raven knew all too well that the two liked each other, not that they would admit it. The two would fight constantly and Raven often got a migraine everyone they did.

Raven searched the list, it appeared every person was listed with another from a different house. She found her own name.

_Oliver Davies-Raven Knight_

_Row four, table three_

"Well, at least I'm close to Rose." Raven muttered under her breath

She heard Al groan beside her. Raven glanced at him, seeing his disgusted face. Raven looked curiously at the list and saw his name.

_Albus Potter-Jenna Lincoln_

_Row four, table three_

Raven smirked at Al and tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"You have...Lincoln?!" she laughed.

Jenna Lincoln, a Hufflepuff, had a huge crush on Al, she even had a box full of photos she had taken of him. Jenna had once even snuck into the dorm like others before her to see Al, but actually pecked him on the cheek and hid under his bed. She stayed there for four hours, watching Al sleep.

"Shut it." Al muttered.

"Well, you're at my table." Raven said.

"Your with Davies?" Al whispered as they approached the table.

Raven simply shrugged.

"Yea," was her response.

Oliver Davies was already at the table, pulling his book out. Oliver had blonde hair that was short, brown eyes and a fair face with a muscular body.

**(A.N Davies is actually a common surname in England, so no, Oliver is not related to The previous Roger-Davies...he's just a normal Slytherin boy)**

"Knight." Oliver nodded.

"Davies"

Professor Slughorn had assigned them a simple Strengthening potion. The potion was supposed to be brewed in two parts with seven days between.

"You get the ingredients and I'll set up." Oliver said.

Raven shrugged a shoulder in response and walked off towards the cupboard. She grabbed the Salamander Blood and Powdered Griffin Claw. As she turned around, she bumped into someone. The person accidentally dropped their ingredients.

"Let me help you." Raven said, pulling out her wand.

With a quick twirl and a muttered 'Reparo', the ingredients were good as new. Raven turned to smile at the person and came to face with Luke Blackwood. Raven's smile turned into a frown. The boy's family wasn't exactly the nicest. His older and younger siblings were actually quite rude. She had never spoken to Luke before, but had seen him in classes. Up close, she noticed he was quite good-looking.

He had short wavy black hair with dark blue eyes, he had high cheekbones and appeared to have his fair share of muscles.

Raven composed herself quickly and replaced her look of awe back to its original frown. She had never been one to gawk at boys, but something just seemed different with Luke. Like he actually was from the Black family, maybe was, with his last name Blackwood after all.

Luke grimaced at her frown and muttered a 'thanks'.

Raven stepped aside and walked back to her own table. Oliver looked up impatiently and motioned for her to hurry. She simply rolled her eyes and set the ingredients down.

The two started on their potion, it came out pretty decent, nothing too terrible. It was a dark magenta compared to the bright red it was supposed to be.

"Excellent job class, now please levitate all your cauldron careful,you over here."

Professor Slughorn guided them all over and checked each one before writing on some parchment. A bell then rang and all the students filed out.

Raven walked beside Al who was sighing in frustration. Jenna had been fawning all over Al in class, attempting to flirt and had accidentally spilled too much Pomegranate juice into it. This caused the potion to be a dark yellow color by the end of class.

"I'm going to fail potions if this keeps up." Al groaned.

"You won't fail, Professor Slughorn loves you!" Raven smirked.

Al rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on Potter! We have Defense." she said, pulling him along again.

Defense was taught by Teddy Lupin, whom had taken up his father's suitcase so to speak and enjoyed practical work.

However, at the moment they were reading about patronus'. First they were going to study about them, then try to create one.

When Defense was finished, it was an hour and a half till dinner so Raven decided to take Egan down to the lake to sit for a bit.

The two walked down in the quietness of Hogwarts. Raven whistled for her cat who had disappeared into some bushes. The cat came running, as if he were a dog, as fast as he could. He looked like a flaming ball running towards Raven.

"Come on Egan." Raven said.

The two climbed up a tree, Raven watching the reflection of them on the lake. It was beautiful out, and Raven watched as she swung her legs while sitting on the limb with Egan sitting beside her.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked from below.

Raven looked down and grinned.

"I do." she said, though winked to show she was joking.

Al climbed up the tree and sat beside Raven, Egan watching him carefully.

"So, where's your other half?" Raven questioned.

"Scorp? I think he went off with his new girlfriend." Al replied.

"Rose won't be too happy." Raven said.

"True, yet she doesn't have to know, now does she?" Al grinned.

"And she's your cousin!" Raven exclaimed punching his arm playfully.

"Well, you know the old saying 'bros before-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Potter!" Raven cut him off.

"Fine, fine." Al said, trying to dodge another punch thrown his way. "Good first day back though, yea?"

Raven nodded.

It WAS good to finally be back at Hogwarts.

One of her most favorite places in the world.

Raven looked at Al, looking at his beautiful green orbs. Then, she broke the gaze, jumping out of the tree.

"Race you back!"

The two teens ran through the coming autumn air and the light of the setting sun with a cat trailing behind.

* * *

**A.N Aren't you glad I posted? Plus, I put in some Al/Raven in there. Hope you enjoyed my funny-but-not-really moments in there. I do try**

**Ah well, I think I'll hopefully release another chapter this month for this fabric just in time for Halloween! You know, I still go trick-or-treating. But I'm what they call 'always a kid'.**

**You should see me on Christmas!**

**Now that's crazy.**

**How did we start talking about this? Oh yeah...**

**Well, if your a Canadian, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And feed me some mashed potatoes!**

**Ah yes, I could go on forever about them. They really seriously my favorite food.**

**So off topic, yeesh. I'm terrible. Well, thanks for reading and review if you dare! Muhahhaa!**

**No seriously, review.**

**Well, doesn't matter much I guess, probably will release Rose on you, so no pressure!**

**Thanks my wonderful Plum Sauces,**

**Though I dislike Plum Sauce, which would mean I dislike you, but I kinda am scared of people, honestly, what our race does these days. Sigh.**

**On a more cheerful note! Less than two and a half months till Christmas!**

**Yay! **

**Where did everyone go?**

**Oh.**

**They already left.**

**Well then.**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


End file.
